Handle assemblies that may be arranged on a double-walled door, for instance used in air conditioning, ventilation, refrigeration or cabinet applications, comprising two walls arranged with a distance between each other, forming a door inner space between the walls, are known. Such assemblies may comprise a first handle part and a second handle part arranged on respective sides of the door. The two handle parts are connected via a shaft extending through the door, through the inner space between the two door walls. To firmly attach each of the handle parts to the shaft and to the door, the handle parts will be pressed against the two door walls respectively with a considerable amount of force. Since the space between the two door walls may be empty, or filled with any porous material, the door may be deformed by the two door walls being pressed towards each other when the handle assembly is attached to the door.
A known way of solving the above problem is to arrange a distance tube between the two door walls such that the distance tube abuts the inner sides of both door walls. The shaft extending through the door extends through the distance tube. When the handle parts are attached to the shaft and pressed against the door walls, the distance tube will keep the door walls from being pressed towards each other, thereby avoiding that the door is deformed. However, the length of the distance tube must in such solution exactly correspond to the distance between the door walls in order to prevent the door walls from being pressed towards each other. If the distance tube is slightly too long or too short the door will be deformed. Further, since the cross-section of the distance tube must be larger than an opening in the door walls through which opening the shaft extends, the distance tube must be inserted between the door walls before the door is assembled. When a handle is to be arranged on a preassembled door, it is not possible to insert the distance tube between the door walls.
Consequently, there is a need for a handle assembly for a double-walled door that prevents the door walls from being pressed towards each other. Further, there is a need for a handle assembly that is flexible for the distance between the door walls. Further, there is a need for such a handle assembly that may be arranged on a preassembled door.